In Memory Of
by Just Another Fangirl 6
Summary: Andre's grandma dies, so Tori does something special to remember her by. Tandre oneshot, plz read and review, thx enjoy!


Hey ya peoples! Wat's down? (I have decided now that instead of saying "Wat's up?" I'm gonna say "Wat's down?" ;))

Ok so this is my 1st official Victorious fanfic that has- sadly- nothing 2 do with Monster High.

I came up with the idea 4 this while I was sleeping 1 night and I hope u like it!

Btw: I heard that Andre's grandma's name might b Charlotte, but in my mind her name is Leah.

"In Memory Of…"

Andre Harris ran into the hospital and straight up to the reception desk.

"Leah Harris!" he breathlessly replied to the lady at the desk.

The women at the desk did some typing on her computer.

"Yes," she said "she is in room one forty three, on the second floor."

"May I see her?" Andre asked.

"I'll call her room and see if she's up for a visitor," the women replied.

"Thank you," Andre said, trying to hold back the tears that were boiling up in his eyes.

"How about you take a seat," the women gestured over to a chair that was near the reception desk.

Andre nodded and went over and took a seat in the chair.

"_Grandma's gonna be ok,"_ he thought as the women got out of her desk and walked to a nearby phone "_she's gonna be ok!"_

Flashback….

Andre walked into his and Tori's house.

The couple had owned the house for as long as they had been married: three years.

Normally, the house would have been quiet, after all Andre and Tori- well for the time being- were the only people that lived there.

But since Tori was pregnant with her and Andre's first child their families had come to visit them.

"Hi Andre!" the visiting members of the house cried when Andre walked in.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad, hi Nashali!" Andre replied, looking to his parents and younger sister.

He turned toward Tori's visiting family.

"Hi Tori's mom, hi Tori's dad, hi Trina" he said to them.

A chorus of "hi's" then followed.

"Hey, where's Tori?" Andre then asked.

"Upstairs," everyone answered.

Andre was about to say that he would go upstairs and check on Tori when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Andre said, walking to the phone and picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Andre," the voice over the phone said, gently and quietly "it's Grandma."

Normally, when Andre's grandma, Leah, called she'd be screaming and panicking; but Leah had become very sick so sick that she had to be hospitalized.

She had grown so sick, that talking had become a hard task for her, so now when she talked her voice would be so quiet it would be like a whisper.

The only good thing that came of Leah being sick was that she often tired, so didn't have the energy to be yelling and startled.

"Hey Grandma," Andre said.

"Listen Andre," Leah whispered "I need you to come here right now."

"Why?" Andre asked.

"I'm going home," Leah said "and I wanted to say goodbye to my favorite grandchild."

"What do you mean?" Andre wondered, confused "Do you want me to take you back to the nursing home?"

"No sweetie," Leah began to explain "I mean that I'm going home to our heavenly father."

Andre's eyes widened.

"I'll be right there Grandma!" Andre cried, slamming down the phone quickly.

After putting the phone down, Andre began to run to the door.

"Andre, where are you going?" Mrs. Harris demanded.

"Grandma called! She's dying and wants to say goodbye to me!"

And with that, Andre was out of the house.

End of flashback…

The lady at the reception desk then put down the phone and looked toward Andre.

"You go ahead and see her, sir," she said.

"Thanks."

Andre then hurriedly got up and sprinted into the elevator.

Two minutes later the elevator opened onto the second floor.

In a rush, Andre scuttled out of the elevator and began to scan the rooms looking for room one forty three.

Finding room one forty three, Andre tenderly opened the door and peeked his head inside.

"Come in Andre," Leah said.

Andre obeyed and walked in.

Leah was shifting up in her bed, a life monitor was connected to her and was beeping, gradually.

"H-hi Grandma," Andre said, as he walked toward Leah's bed, trying to hold back tears.

"There's my favorite grandchild!" Leah smiled, and then started coughing.

"Are you ok?" Andre questioned as he handed her a glass of water that was on her bedside table.

Leah nodded and drunk the water that was in the glass.

"So Grandma," Andre said when Leah finished drinking "I'm not sure I heard you right. Did you say that you're going back to our… heavenly father?"

Leah reached out and took Andre's hand.

"Andre my daring," she said, looking into his eyes "I've been on this world for a long time, and it was great. I never thought that I would have such a wonderful family."

Leah paused to give Andre's hand a squeeze and then continued,

"But I have fulfilled my life's destiny; it's time for me to go back to Him."

Andre couldn't retain the tears anymore.

He started to cry.

"Shh baby," Leah said, once again squeezing his hand.

"I just don't want you to die!" Andre cried.

A tear ran down Leah's face as she replied,

"It's just a fact of life, sweetie, I'm sorry."

Leah then closed her eyes.

"No! Grandma don't die!" Andre screamed.

"I'm just closing my eyes, Andre," Leah couldn't help but chuckle "I'm still here."

And for the next hour, Leah was there to talk to Andre.

It was exactly after that hour that Leah said,

"It's time."

As soon as she said that, her life meter began to go even slower than it had been going already.

"Goodbye my sweet Andre," Leah continued as she squeezed his hand one last time "remember that I'm always with you and that I love you."

Leah then leaned back in her bed, closed her eyes once again, let go of Andre's hand, and gave her last breath.

Her life meter began to beep wildly, and it was at that moment that Andre knew she was gone.

"GRANDMA!" Andre screamed, once again starting to cry.

Sadly, Andre kissed his grandmother's forehead and put the blanket that was in her bed over her.

Not wanting to see his grandmother's body, Andre walked out of the room and into the hall.

Not caring whether people stared at him or not, Andre sat down and continued to cry.

"Andre!" Andre looked up when he heard his name.

He turned and saw his parents and sister running toward him.

"Is Grandma ok?" Nashali inquired.

Andre shook his head.

"Did she…." Mr. Harris said not wanting to continue his sentence.

Andre nodded.

Silence….. silence… silence…

"Why'ya guys come late?" Andre then asked.

Nashali and Mr. and Mrs. Harris smiled.

"How about we show you?" Mr. Harris said.

/

A few minutes later, Andre was on the fifth floor of the hospital, following his family to where ever they were leading him.

They then all stopped outside a room.

Nashali knocked on the door.

"Come in!" the voice of Tori's mother said.

Mrs. Harris opened the door and they all walked in.

As soon as they stepped in, Andre gasped.

There was Tori sitting up in the bed of the room, holding a baby.

The baby looked a lot like Tori, with a slightly darkened peach skin tone, and brown hair and eyes.

"Well who's this?" Andre smiled and asked as he walked over to Tori's side.

"It's your new daughter, Daddy," Tori replied, smiling at Andre.

"Well, she's beautiful!" Andre said as he leaned over and kissed the sleeping baby's forehead "May I see her?"

"Of course!" Tori said, handing the baby to him.

"So how's your mom?" Tori's dad asked Mr. Harris as Andre, Nashali, and Trina cooed at the baby.

"She passed," Mr. Harris said.

"Really?" Tori asked "I'm sorry Mr. Harris."

Mr. Harris gave a smile.

"It's ok," he said "she's in a better place now and that's all that matters."

"Yo Tori!" Andre said, as he walked over to her, still holding the baby "What do you think we should name her?"

"I don't know," Tori said "did you have anything in mind?"

Andre shook his head.

"Name her after meeeeeeeee!" Nashali cried.

"No meeeeee!" Trina insisted.

"No," Tori and Andre said in unison, shaking their heads.

Tori then got an idea.

"Andre what was your grandma's full name?" she wondered.

"Leah Ashanti Harris," Andre replied "why do you ask?"

"Cause I think we should name her after your grandma, you know in memory of her." Tori grinned.

"Are you serious?" Andre asked, wondering why Tori would wanna name their baby after his grandma.

"Yeah," Tori said "I love the name Leah!"

"Then Leah she shall be!" Andre smiled back.

He ruffled little Leah's hair and kissed her forehead, no longer feeling sad anymore cause now whenever he looked at his daughter he would think of his grandma and all that good times they had together.

THE END!

Soooooo I hope u guys like that!

Plz read, review, and tell me your options!

Bye peace!


End file.
